Transformers 4 – Whispers of a brighter future revised
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Humanity has spoken and now Optimus and his Autobots are paying the price for protecting Earth with their freedom and some their lives. o girls are brought into their world two very different girls who met online and became friends now its up to them and
1. Preface – In the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers they belong to Hasbro, I only own Kate Peterson and C.D Emerson

Author notation – I became a bit over anxious about things, my wife sat me down and said I was doing this for the enjoyment when I was. It was an outlet for me, and she said I could so whatever I wished when creating a story. So I am doing this again and really let go and let my emotions take over. I am changing it though, I hope it is more well received I wish to try something a little more creative. I am putting it without Claire and Stewy and adding my own OC's into the story

Summary- Humanity has spoken and now Optimus and his Autobots are paying the price for protecting Earth with their freedom and some their lives. girls are brought into their world two very different girls who met online and became friends now its up to them and several other keey players Primus throws in to help them.

Rated T

Optimus/OC and Bumblebee/OC

Transformers 4 – Whispers of a brighter future revised

Preface – In the beginning

**(Optimus speaking)**

I had sworn to protect humanity, they are a young species and I felt they held great compassion. Perhaps some held that, but now because of Sentinel Prime's treachery all Cybertronians have been labeled as monsters and a great threat to humanity. I was not prepared for what the Earth's governments would do to us or our allies. NEST was disbanded by order of Earth's President's in the different parts of the worlds, Sam was arrested, Carly as well as Mikaela Banes, Sam's parental units taken away as well. I have never seen such treachery by humans or supposed allies before, I was betrayed in the worst possible way.

My men wes hunted, they were each hunted and destroyed, and those who were not destroyed were scattered trying to keep off the grid and off their radars . I knew of two including myself that made three. My medic was alive as was Bumblebee, I was alive but as far as being functional that would depend on what one thought functional would consist of. I was brutally tortured by the humans, which resorted in my energon levels dropping dangerously. My body and circuits were on fire, I never spoke to the humans….It didn't matter. They did not care, I was just a machine to them incapable of love or emotions, but how wrong they were I was capable of so much if given the chance to show them. I would never trust again, I was stripped of trust now, I was left empty within and left with only one instinct now….SURVIVAL

Xxxxxxxxxx

**(Normal POV)**

Darkness….It didn't seem to stop, it was odd darkness was all he seemed to know before, but now he seemed almost afraid of it. He opened his optics and suddenly stood in the light, he knew where he stood in front of Primus and he was afraid.

"I believe you could be a great help now, if you can put aside your old ways." Primus said.

"But would he trust me, I have done so much betrayed him in ways I am ashamed of how I betrayed him…"

"He needs you now, and how you must put aside the past work together for a new dawn." Primus said.

"Cybertron is destroyed….." he said.

"No, it can be reborn and those who perished can be brought back….." Primus said.

"H-How….?" He asked.

"All will be revealed in time, now go my child he needs you win back his trust he has no idea how much he will need your aid…" Ptimus said as a great light swallowed up everything burning brightly.

So it begins again…

Xxxxxxxxx

**(In another place altogether)**

A raven haired girl sat in her office chair, she stared at the computer screen with a sigh. She reached her hand for her coffee cup, she took a sip of her coffee. She rolled her eyes, as she read about the new Bay movie. She had liked the three other movies, although she was just annoyed with how things went in Dark of the moon. She truly wondered if promises meant anything to big corporate business' and figured obviously not. She was not bothering with the new movie now, she was tired of the whole lets make the Autobots the scapegoats and kill them all.

Kate Peterson sighed, and flipped her long dark hair off her shoulders. Kate had been a writer for a Science Fiction and fantasy magazine for 7 years, and when the magazine went belly up she lost her job. She was searching for other writing chances, but none arose yet. However, she was writing fan fiction for Transformers on the side and met some nice people who followed her stuff on the site.

YOU HAVE MAIL….

Kate heard the voice from her AOL software she still had for free. She frowned, and then glanced at the email, and said sarcastically. "How about you have a job chance instead of just saying you have mail… dumb ass," she muttered as she saw she had a message on her Facebook from her longtime friend on the Fan fiction site. "CD, you go girl!" Kate chuckled as she messaged her friend back.

CD wrote – Hey, Hey, Hey, what's shaking?

Kate wrote – Bored I am so needing a job right now.

CD wrote – Tell me about it, how's the stories coming a long?

Kate wrote – Good, what's going on with you?

CD wrote – Great, guess what?

Kate wrote – What?

CD wrote – I am coming to see you….!

Kate wrote – Seriously? When girlfriend?

CD wrote – Well that is just it, it's not just a visit I am moving out there.

Kate wrote – Are you serious, this is awesome! Where are you staying?

CD wrote – I need to make arrangements for that yet, my flight is all set though.

Kate wrote – You know what you can stay with me, I have plenty of room.

CD wrote – Are you sure?

Kate wrote – Of course I am sure, you're my best friend you stay with me, understood?

CD wrote – Thanks girlfriend, you're a good friend.

Kate wrote – You get a taxi from the airport, I will fix up the guest room for you. You will stay with me plain and simply, okay?

CD wrote – You have been a true friend to me, it means a lot to me.

Kate – We are like sisters, we have always been like sisters. When is your flight?

CD wrote – Well it was tonight, but I switch planes and should get there about 4 in the late afternoon.

Kate wrote – Cool, but that like means I need to fix the guestroom, so I will log off and call me when your get in so I can have something to eat ready for when you get in, okay?

CD wrote – Sounds like a plan, I have a lot of luggage though.

Kate wrote – I figured you would, what furniture is coming?

CD wrote – Just my bedroom set and then tons of boxes.

Kate wrote – Okay sounds good.

CD logged off

Kate logged off

So it begins…..

Xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 1 – Returned with a purpose

Chapter 1 – Returned with a purpose

In an area where all the dead Cybertronians were being stored in order to be destroyed all together, one body starts to power up and wires hanging from a decapitated head reach and spark and they are joined to his body. The body starts to reboot as blood red optics online as his body begins to shift and heal itself. A lone energon tear rolls down his face, his actions from the past caused his brother not to believe his words and he would have been right. He had so much to make amends for and he needed to prove it starting with hiding the bodies of the Autobots and Decepticons to be brought back later.

Megatron felt his body regenerating itself, and he smiled but his body was still not the same and his face plates were still damaged. He would manage, he needed to set things right with Optimus.

Optimus… He prayed he was alright until he could get to him, he glanced down at the offlined of his men and his brother's troops. He growled, he told his brother not to trust the humans, and he was right all along.

"Hold on Optimus, I will come for you as soon as I hide their bodies, just hold on brother wherever you are hold on." Megatron said as he bent down to start to pick up one of the bodies when he heard something.

"Ya know ya are gonna need help, Megs," came the a voice as Megatron turned to see Wheelie and Brains onlined.

"Primus brought us back to help ya, we helped the Autobots we tore that ship up really good, didn't we Wheelie?" Brains asked as Megatron just stared at them.

"Alright, watch for the humans while I hide them for later," Megatron said.

"Ya know how ya will know if ya are making up and doing things right?" Wheelie asked as Megatron turned toward them.

"How….?" Megatron asked.

"Ya scars on ya body will heal up," was all they said.

Megatron nodded, it would be nice to be whole once more. He wanted to be whole once more, but he wanted his brother back he wanted that back most of all.

Please hold on dear brother, I am coming.

Xxxxxxxx

**(Where Optimus is being held)**

Optimus came in and out of consciousness, the pain surged through his circuits he could barely stay alert. He purged all over several times, he knew he would offline here it was inevitable now. He was dying, his systems were so sluggish. He lost a lot of energon from what they did to him, and he purged a few times due to the treatment he received. His left optic flickered off anf on, and his voice held static now. He wanted to offline now, he welcomed it, while energon tears ran down his face.

"I-I just wanted to help the humans….." Optimus' haggard voixe replied as tears continued to fall. "I-I just wanted to help….."

Optimus heard a sound, his helm turned and he saw the human responsible for all of this pain…. Arnold Attinger.

He walked in his eyes hard, and held an unyielding hatred for him, and all Cybertronians. He walked up, his eyes glanced at the mess, which Optimus made from purging and he made a disgusted sound.

"You've made another mess I see," he said as Optimus ignored him. "You do know, when you ignore me it will only cause you to be punished later." Attinger snapped.

"I-I do not care, what more can you do to me except bring an welcomed end to my suffering. You have already taken my freedom, my men and family, what more can you do to me?" Optimus said his usual soft baritone harsh and filled with static and pain.

Attinger laughed then, as he grabbed a remote, while a sinister smile crept over his lips.

"You would be surprised what you can live through, Optimus Prime….." Attinger remarked as he pushed several buttons and a machine's arm moved toward the helpless Prime. Attinger's demonic smile broadened at the pained yells which erupted from his helpless prisoner.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I could not protect myself, I could not do anything but lay there like a helpless trapped being. I wanted to offline, I wanted peace but that would never come and I knew why.

I had failed everyone, and I deserved this somehow, I had failed so many…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Primus had decided Megatron and the minibots would need an ally someone who have ample fire supply if needed, however he wondered if Megatron and he would get along and not offline each other in the process?

Xxxxxxxxx

Megatron had gotten the bodies to a safe place, when he turned to see the minibots holding a sacred container which contained a spark of someone.

"Whose spark is that?" Megatron asked.

"Ya will see," Wheelie said as he set the container down and pieces of broken body part, while Brains held a shiny lone Allspark shard.

"Primus said we needed help," Brains said as he touched the shard to the parts and a miracle started.

Metal appeared shiny black armor while the intact spark chamber flew within nearly formed chest plates, while a grunt was heard from the nearly revived weapons specialist… Ironhide.

Oooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 2 – Plans and arrivals

Chapter 2 – Plans and arrivals

Ironhide's cannons whirled and spun as he angrily searched for someone.

"Where is he, shoot me in the slagging back, you slagger where are you? Optimus where are you, I know you are in danger he took me out to get to you, where Is my leader where is he?" Ironhide demanded as he turned to find what he assumed was an enemy. "MEGATRON…!" Ironhide snarled as Wheelie and Brains hurried over to Ironhide.

"Yo, hold up he's back to help and make amends!" Wheelie and Brains yelled confusing Ironhide.

"Explain yourselves, right now!" Ironhide ordered.

Ironhide listened to the two minibots, while they explained just what had happened because of Sentinel Prime's treachery. The bulky mech turned and a rumble deep within his engines of anger, his leader, Prime and best friend was alone in some slagging prison being tortured by humans.

"We had sworn to protect the humans, why would they do such things to us, to Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"I had warned my brother about the humans, they are fickle creatures only the ones who were true to him could be counted as true allies." Megatron said as Ironhide snarled as his cannon whirled at Megatron's words then.

"You were no different you stabbed him in the back and blew his spark out!" Ironhide roared.

Megatron glared at the mech in front of him, his own engines snarled in rumbles.

"I am trying to make amends for my past misdeeds, trigger happy mech!" Megatron snapped.

"I was not the one who betrayed my brother, was I?" Ironhide demanded.

Megatron fell silent then, he knew he had a lot to answer for, but he needed Ironhide to trust him. They needed to work together if they were going to have any hope of rescuing Optimus at all.

"Ya need to work together if we are gonna find and save Optimus Prime!" Wheelie yelled.

Ironhide and Megatron looked away, but it was Megatron who extended his servo first. "Truce…." Megatron said.

Ironhide glanced at the extended servo, Optimus once said everyone had a chance at redemption and even if the humans now could not…..perhaps Megatron truly could.

"Alright…. For Optimus but if you come at me I am going to blast you a new aft, got it?" Ironhide growled as Megatron chuckled as they shook.

"How are we going to rescue Optimus out of the hands of the humans?" Megatron asked.

"How about a distraction?" Wheelie asked.

"Like what?" Ironhide asked.

"I dunno, but me and Brains can get into that place undetected and see what is going on, ya think?" Wheelie said as Ironhide looked at Megatron who shrugged.

"It's a plan, let's go with that, we need to see what we are up against, when we do this. We can't just go in cannons blazing. We need a plan and we need to exexute it correctly lives depend on it, Optimus and ours included in that." Megatron said as Ironhide nodded.

"K, then let's plan how we do this, Brains," Wheelie said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Where Optimus is being held…**

Optimus had drifted in an out of awareness he could hear the humans talking about him…..They must have thought he was stupid or deaf, but he was tired, lonely and scared always scared now.

He had some allies here but they were taken from him, like everything else was taken from him. He had to survive he had to reach Ratchet and Bumblebee, he had to find them.

"Primus help me, please," Optimus whispered as a lone energon tear rolled down from his good optic his other had since burned out.

Optimus slowly slipped into recharge needing to rest now, but that never lasted long for him.

Several hours later….

Optimus groaned in agony, his energy levels were so low now. He was hardly able to stay online properly now, he was sick and becoming more sicker by the astro second. Oprimus was far from a quiter, he was prime for a reason he could withstand a lot of pain, he had one basic programming now and that was survival he had to protect his men who had survived he had to get to them and find and locate the commander of the Wreckers it was the only way now.

His memories went to the day of his capture, and those memories were brutal and horrifying to him.

**Flashback starts….**

the human known as Arnold Attinger had been so cruel to him. He never harmed any humans, but yet he was caged and tortured and experimented on like some common Earth machine. He was a sentient being, he had a soul and he felt things. He did not deserve this treatment, his helm turned as he heard voices Attinger had returned, he wanted this to end….. Primus please.

The hours passed slowly for Optimus he was so sick now, and the sounds which erupted from him the nervous clicks and whirls had become steadier now. He no longer cared about anything the pain was becoming so intense, that his sounds increased because of it.

"Can someone make this scrap heap stop these sounds!" one of the men demanded.

"Send some currents through him, he will stop then." Attinger finally ordered as Optimus turned his helm to look at the human.

"I-I have not harmed you, why are you doing this to me…?" Optimus demanded his voice usually strong and commanding now pained and filled with static.

The man sneered, his eyes filled with unrelenting hatred and coldness. He would find no mercy there, and Optimus realized then he would die by their hands and he shivered and begged Primus to not forsake him.

**Flashback ends….**

**Optimus' POV**

I stared at the walls, I was in pain and my spark hurt. I needed to escape somehow, but I was not sure how or even where to go. There were energon alerting alarms all over and I would be located once more, unless I could figure out a way to cloak my signal.

I wearily looked at the different things, which held me in place. I was not sure how to pull off such a feat; I was not sure how to even go about such a thing. I was wounded and my life signal would be picked up. I had to try though, I wanted my freedom, how I wanted my freedom.

I know of one Autobot I could try to contact the Commander of the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus. We who remained online could leave this planet and travel the stars without threat of the humans then.

I just did not know how to escape, I would need to get free of these slagging restraints first and that would not be easy they were tight painfully so.

I heard voices and the one voice sounded like Theodore Galloway and another voice I have not heard in a long time Leo I believe his name was.

They entered the area, and Leo looked at me I scanned both humans. They were clearly injured, but I was not sure what had happened to them.

"Hurry up Spitz, they know we are here…!" Galloway said as Leo climbed onto me and undid the restraints on my limbs.

"You need to go, Optimus Prime, get as far away from here as you can." Leo told me while red lubricant trickled from his mouth.

"I do not know where I am even," I said painfully.

"You're in an old deserted warehouse in the New Mexico area, you need to get going and hide. You can transform and get away, find your two friends and stay safe somehow." Leo said.

"You are injured…" I said.

"It's too late for us, but not you Optimus I was wrong about you and the Autobots. I am sorry for that, and my past actions I have a chance to change that, you need to go and do not worry about us." Galloway said.

I was unsure at first, I was scared but needed to get away from here. I nodded and suddenly painfully transformed and revved my engines I had to go through the walls for my freedom.

I gunned my engines and floored everything I had, I wanted freedom. My state was still weakened and when I went through the walls, it tore into me which made me growl in agony.

I was out though, and that was all I cared about.

Xxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Nevada…..

Katie was fixing the spareroom up, she ran the Vacuum and was up all hours preparing what she could. She put extra hangers inside of the closet, and cleaned everything she could for her friend's arrival.

She went back into her bedroom and into the closet, she had a bag pf goodies for her friend. It was supposed to be for her birthday, but she was going to surprise her with it now.

She had gotten her friend a Bayverse Bumblebee for her, she was crazy about Bumblebee while she herself was crazy about Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime had the most sexy voice, she smirked and brought the bag out. She placed it on the shelf in the closet, and then pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed into the kitchen turning the light out as she went out.

She was pleased she got that all out of the way, now she needed a cup of coffee and something sugary. Kate was way too excited to sleep, she hated when that happened so she went outside for some fresh air. She stepped outside and took a deep breath, she loved it out here. She lived out in the middle of nowhere now. She liked it that way, no cruel nasty neighbors to talk trash about her like her old place in Las Vegas. She hated people who gossiped or fakse friends who said one thing and did another. She had her writing and her chosen friends, she didn't want to be bothered with civilization now. She was close to the mountains and the view was beautiful and she perfered it that way. She was not a hermit, she just loved her privacy and didn't like false friends, she went through that before and it hurt.

She on the swing, she sighed as she remembered her old life. She had protected the innocent from evil, and doing so cost her a lot those she cared and loved who she had to send away for their own good. There were some who were close to her now, that she had to tell about her life of the visions and protecting others. She had CD about her life when they were talking on the phone only because she didn't want her friend to find out because of something she had to do or someone she had to save. She felt lonely sometimes because her life caused her forsake love and a family and she wanted love oh how she wanted it.

She felt the tears, she frowned and her fingers went to her face and she felt the tears. She sighed and blew her nose in a tissue.

"Lord, please would it be too much to send someone special to me, I know what I do for you but please I am lonely now, please." Kate whispered as she got up and went back into the house.

Suddenly lightning streaked across the skies as someone did hear her prayers someone very powerful…..

Xxxxxx

Author notation – Okay yes this is much more different from the originally story, I hope that you like how it is going….


	4. Chapter 3 – Where did Optimus go

Chapter 3 – Where did Optimus go

Megatron was not sure of this plan, which Wheelie had, it sounded to insane. Ironhide glanced at him, whether it was because he had once commanded the Decepticons he wasn't sure.

"Do you agree with this idea as well?" Ironhide asked.

"I am not sure," was all Megatron said he knew they had to do whatever was necessary to rescue Optimus though and they were small.

Wheelie rolled toward Ironhide, his optics pleaded with the bulky black mech.

"Please let us do this, Ironhide, he is our leader and friend too." Wheelie said.

Ironhide sighed, but agreed to the plan.

"Alright, just see where you can learn where Optimus is at in that warehouse okay?" Ironhide said.

"Okay, we will." Wheelie said.

Several hours later the minibots had gotten into the warehouse keeping their signals cloaked being so small. They had learned a lot from where they were hidden at, they had learned several things. They learned Galloway and Leo had been killed freeing a badly injured Optimus Prime and now Optimus was out and injured and worse of all alone and unprotected.

::::….. Where could he have gone?...:::::::

:::::::… I dunno, but Hide and Megs are gonna angry…:::::::::

:::::…..Now what?...::::::::

:::::…..We gotta go tell'em Brains, come on…:::::::

Wheelie and Brains headed out into the area where Megatron and Ironhide were hidden. They were silent and Ironhide suddenly transformed and looked at them. "What did you learn?" he asked.

Wheelie looked a bit uncomfortable when Megatron transformed glaring at them.

"What happened, what did you find out?" Megatron asked.

"Optimus ain't here anymore, he's gone he got away," Wheelie said.

Megatron and Ironhide glanced at each other slightly confused.

"What…..Then where is he?" Megatron demanded as they had no idea how to find him now and especially with him not having any idea they were back online Optimus would never know they were looking for him.

Scrap it….

Xxxxxxx

Author notation – okay now any guesses where Optimus will head and where he will end up lol? Tes this was a filler chapter the next one will be longer….


	5. Chapter 4 – Where did that truck come fr

Chapter 4 – Where did that truck come from?

Deserted warehouse where Optimus had been…..

A dark haired asian woman walked into the area, she held a fan in her hand, one that bore an eerie resemblance to Kitana's from Mortal Combat. "Gentlemen where is the Autobot commander, how can we continue our experiments without him? I will not stand for such foolishness, now find him and I want him back alive he is no good to us dead with his secrets, now MOVE!" the woman ordered as she sneered and turned her head to see two woman bringing in Samuel James Witwicky.

"Do you know why you're not dead yet, Witwicky?" she asked.

"Forget it, I am not helping you find Optimus, you poor escuse for a human being." She laughed her voice changed slightly.

"Oh If you only knew the truth, little boy," she said as she grabbed him by the throat."By the time I am done with that disciple of Primus, he will wish he stayed offline in that forest battle with Megatron, Starscream and Grindor." She snarled as she tossed Sam to the ground effortlessly. "Find him, NOW!" she roared.

"What are you?" Sam asked reaching for his throat.

"In due time, boy," she snarled as she walked out of the area.

Sam had to help Optimus Prime somehow, he had too.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus has driven for what seemed like days, but it was only hours and he was tired. He was not sure where to go. He needed help dear Primus he needed help, he didn't know where to go his sensors were lagged and out of whack. He was low on fuel and he was not sure where to go. It was then he saw a house out in the middle of nowhere. He wanted rest in the worst way and the inviting area called to him.

Rest….. He needed rest just for a bit just a bit.

Inside the house, Katie was on the computer within seconds she was going to update her story while waiting. However, she was shocked when she went to her account and found all her stories gone.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me….! Do you have any idea how much time I worked on those!" she yelled.

She groaned in defeat.

"I do hate the Internet at times," she grumbled.

She checked down her email list to find her one friend's story update so she could read it She couldn't find it, that was strange. She went to her friend's account, and she only found her stories and CSI stories.

"Where are her Transformers stories, jeez what is going on today." Katie grumbled.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she reached for the device.

"Talk to me…." She chuckled.

"Hey chicka, guess who is here?" came CD's chuckling voice.

"Hey girlfriend, what's uo?" Katie asked. "Tell the cab driver to wait there," Katie said.

"For what….?" CD asked.

"So, I can pay him, that is a long ride from the airport, I will take care of that for you," Katie said.

"What no Katie, I have it," CD said.

"I insist, you can treat for dinner or something, okay?" she said.

"Alright," CD reluctantly said.

Katie went outside and paid the driver, and when Katie went to turn around CD was walking toward the flamed semi parked over by the cluster of trees.

"Okay, you've been holding out, when did you get the Optimus truck?" CD asked.

"That is not mine, girlfriend," Katie said. "Where is the world did this truck come from?" she asked.

"It's beat uo though like someone just damaged it on purpose." CD said as she ran her hands over the cab.

Katie slowly ran her hands over the grill and when she did, she was rewarded with an electrical current along with flashes of faces Cybertronian faces. She pulled her hands away, and then touched the cab once more, and she saw Cybertron and Optimus Prime!

CD glanced at her best friend then, and walked over toward her.

"What's wrong chicka?" she asked as a Optimus onlined from pain and was startled to find two humans near him.

"I-( saw….."

"You got a vision from the truck, didn't you?" CD asked.

"I an nor sure what I saw it was so strange," Katie said.

"Well maybe it's a save someone thing coming through," CD said.

Katie shrugged, and gently laid her hand on Optimus' hood, he felt the touch and the sudden flashes went hit his processors the same time they hit her mind startled him.

Vision as Optimus and Katie are seeing it….

A little femme soarkling runs up to Ootimus and chirps happily, while a femme bot approached them both love is very apparent in both his optics and hers.

The scene changes and appears to be rewinding itself back and then stops startling both Optimus and Katie.

The vision just stops, and Katie isn't sure what to make of the vision and is silent. Optimus himself is not sure what to make of what he was shown. Primes get visions all the time, but to share one with a human was unheard of unless their fates were somehow connected.

He was scared and on the run, he was lost as what to do now. Could he trust this human….?

"So, if you're getting a vision from this truck, are you keeping it?" CD asked.

"For now yes this truck has some sort of purpose in whatever this strange vision showed me. Here help me cover it with something." Katie said as they covered up Optimus with something.

"Let's go inside and have something, I need to think this is so weird." Katie said

CD nodded and both girls headed for the front and grabbed suitcases and duffle bags and brought them inio CD's room.

Katie went to make some fresh coffee, and had fresh cinnamon bread ready.

"You want to see something really weird?" Katie asked.

"Sure what?" CD asked coming back out and following Katie into her office.

CD grabbed abother chair, and sat by her friend.

"Check this out all my Transformers stories are gone, and they aren't in the recycle bin. My friends who have Transformers stories too, they are all gone too." Katie said.

"Do a Transformers search on the site and see what comes up," CD said.

Katie did the search and nothing came up, and CD frowned.

"Could Hasbro pulled a no more fan fiction on Transformers?" CD asked.

"Without making some sort of announcement about it?" Katie asked. "I doubt it, mostly fan fiction is not made money from and disclaimers are made as to who owns it. This is so weird though, I wonder what is going on though." Katie said as CD frowned, but got an idea.

"Try Youtube," CD said.

"Okay," Katie said as she typed out the link and hit search.

She then typed out Transformers movies….. Nothing. She then tried Transformers Prime…Nothing and both girls looks at each other.

The got up and got some coffee, turned the coffee pot off and sat down at the kitchen table. CD glanced up at her friend and had to ask the next question.

"Okay, so Transformers fan fiction disappears, and now everything disappears concerning Transformers and a flamed Peterbilt just happens to show up on your prooerty and hey you got a vision what was it?" CD asked.

Katie growled then, "It showed Cybertron and the last one I was shown Optimus, a soarkling and some female Cybertronian." Katie said.

CD started to laugh then and almost choked on her coffee.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Oh come on, you who are the world's biggest Optimus Prime fan gets a one in the lifetime chance come on Chicka think about it? You help people you save lives, I have seen how you fight, and Optimus Prime just happens here by accident?" CD asked.

"We don't know that is Optimus Prime," Katie said.

CD shrugged and grinned.

"Maybe we will find Beeper," CD said as Katie bit her bottom lip, until they heard yells outside.

CD got uo and ran outside and saw men removing the tarp they used to cover the truck, and she gasped when she saw the one man…. It was Kelsey Grammer!

"Katie, Kelsey Grammer is trying to steal your truck!" CD shouted.

"What…? Go out there and stall, I have to get something," Katie replied as CD ran out.

Optimus was injected with something that would dull his ablity to change for several hours, so he couldn't fight them. The Autobot commander was petrified, he had escaped for nothing.

"Thought you were slick, didn't you Optimus?" Arnold Attinger asked snidely.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND'S TRUCK…..!" CD yelled.

Attinger turned toward CD, and narrowed his eyes. "Get the truck on the hauler and be quick about it!" Attinger ordered.

"I said get away from my friend's truck, you butthead!" CD ordered.

"Young woman this truck belongs to us, and we are taking it back…" Attinger started to say until gunfire was heard.

"Now you're in for it," CD said with a smirk.

Katie came walking over with a rifle in hands, she had fired in the air as a warning. Now though, the mencing weapon was pointed at the men.

"Get the hell away from my truck, or the next shot goes between the eyes or up the ass really makes no difference to me I am a damn good shot." She snarled.

"This truck belongs…." Attinger tried to say.

"This truck belongs to me, my uncle gave me this truck God rest his soul now get off my property I don't give two shits if you are an actor, you make enough money get your own truck and leave mine alone." Katie snapped.

"Where is your proof that this truck is yours?" Attinger demanded.

"CD reach into my jeans the paper is in my pocket sticking up, and I trust you know how to read Mr. Grammer?" Katie snapped as CD handed him the paper.

Attinger narrowed his eyes into slits, but read the paper regardless her saw her name was Kate Peterson. "And who are you….?" He demanded of CD.

"CD Emerson, you really should stay with comdy like with Fraser, because stealing people's property isn't nice." CD said.

"My name is not Kelsey Grammer, you idiot girls so stop saying that and I do not know who Fraser is." He snarled.

"Not caring about your many personalities, Grammer," CD said as Kate thought for a moment and gasped.

"What's your name?" Kate finally demanded.

He glanced at her, his eyes still narrowed.

"It's Arnold Attinger, and we will be back with a court order for this truck!" he snarled as they went into the black 4x4's and pulled away.

"Okay what gives how did you get this paper and you sent all your family away you said to protect them, didn't you?" she asked.

"This paper was just there on the table, I took it as a sign to use it." Kate said as she walked up toward Optimus, who was petrified still he had been through so much and trusted very few.

"Katie, what's wrong?" CD asked.

"He said his name was Arnold Attinger," Kate said.

"Okay and?" CD asked.

"That name is the character he played in the new movie from Bay in Age of extinction." She said.

"So, he is having a meltdown?" CD laughed.

"No, we suddenly lose the fan fiction concerning Transformers, we try to search everything that pertains to Transformers only to find nothing there. The Optimus truck which is damaged so badly shows up and later Tweedle dumb shows up wanting to grab it and take it away." Kate said.

"You were following how it was going weren't you?"CD asked.

"Yea and after what I learned I planned on not bothering with it," Katie said.

"So, what happened from what you learned?' CD asked.

"The Autobots are hunted from the things I read all of them but Optimus and Bumblebee were killed. They mentioned new Autobots and also the Dinobots." Katie said.

"I like Grimlock," CD said.

"I do too, " Katie said as she turned toward Optimus' vehicle form.

She touched his vehicle form and Optimus remained silent out of fear, he had been through so much and fear was all he knew know.

"It's okay, we will help you, alright?" Katie said as she kissed his grill.

"We are packing up," Katie said.

"And go where?" CD asked.

"There will be back, we have to leave and stay ahead of them. I have a lot of money we can get supplies and stay away from Attinger and his friends." Katie said.

"Katie, can you drive?" CD asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Katie said as she went into the house to pack her duffle bags.

CD leaned in toward Optimus' grill and said with a nervous laugh. "You may want to take control of the driving," CD said with a laugh as she went to grab her own bags.

Optimus' POV

I was terrified but those two humans…..Protected me, I do not understand why, but they did.


	6. Chapter 5 – A Prime in need

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson…

Author notation – I believe this story will end up being very long and involved,I was bitten with inspiration and as a result ideas and following. I blame my wife, she has given me so much help on how to do this..

On a side note many may have noticed my wife's in progress stories have slowed down, this is because her ptofessional work has needed to be worked on. She has told me she will continue them just not now.

Chapter 5 – A Prime in need

Optimus did not leave where he was, he stayed put he was not sure why. He should have drove off, after Attinger left, but the human femmes had protected him. He felt some sort of pull to stay, he was not sure why. He needed to learn more about the femme who he shared a vision with.

He hurt very badly, his circuits were on fire with every sense of the word pain. He could hear the conversation which went on within the house between both femmes. The one known as Katie told her friend that Attinger would be back, so they had to be gone before they did. He saw the one known as Katie come back out with dufflebags, she approached Optimus and touched his grill.

"I will help you as best as I can, I do not believe you happened here by just some accident. I help people, I have skills blessed to me, I will not allow anyone to harm you again. I know you do not trust humans anymore, I know that but I do whatever I can to earn your trust, Optimus." Katie said as she kissed the grill and went back into the house.

Optimus was not sure how to take what she said, she was such a small being but was saying she could protect him and that she would. She had such conviction in her words, he wanted to believe her, but he was scared now. The humans took something from him, and he feared it was lost to him forever.

Xxxxxxxxx

Attinger was not amused, this would be tricky but not impossible. He would get Optimus Prime into his lab, and he would make the Autobot commander pay dearly.

He pulled his cell out, and punched in a number and waited for a reply.

"This is Attinger, we have several problems, I need you to find out all you can about a girl named Kate Peterson and CD Emerson and this is an ASAP order." Attinger remarked.

"Sir, apparently our other problem has been ranting and raving because Witwicky is not going to budge in helping us." An unidentified man said.

Attinger smirked then, as he glanced at the other man.

"Show him the video of Carly Spencer's unpleasant death, until he realizes we are not playing games." Attinger said.

Arnold Attinger was not going to let the allies of Optimus Prime win, he would make sure the Autobot leader was in his lab and when he was he would take everything from him.

He was jarred from his thoughts when his driver slammed on his brakes, which made him jerk against the darhboard. Attinger growled, but stopped when he saw the beautiful but deadly Asian woman in the middle of the street inches from being hit!

Her eyes glowed red and purple, she walked around toward the door as she got into the vehicle.

"How did you get here?" Attinger demanded.

"Silence worm, what I can do you have no idea of my power. Have you located the prime?" she demanded.

"Yes and no, we have a few hurdles to jump first and two females who think they can cause me trouble." Attinger said.

"Why am I surrounded by insolent fools, I will not tolerate such pit spawned foolishness, am I clear?" she snarled.

"We are doing our best," Attinger retorted.

"I do not care for your excuses, I will create a being to help wear down what is left of the Autobots, but you crush those two femmes who dare interfere with my plans." She snarled as she opened the door and got back out. "Do not fail me, human or I will make sure you pay with your life, is that clear? Now take this inject this into the Prime's main energon lines it must be done three times." she said simply.

"What is it?" he asked.

She merely smiled.

"It will change him, and make him much more easy to handle." She said as she slammed the door and walked back to where she had been and as purple and black lightning bolts around her she disappeared.

Attinger signed in relief, he did not fear many but she sent ripples of a chilling fear, he could not contain at all.

Xxxxxxx

Author note - Now yes the Asian woman is not human, but her identity will not be revealed there have been possible hints. But not sure if anyone can quess who she is yet by those hints, and the character of Katie has a big tie in too which will be why she is skilled in fighting in later chapters and no she is not Elita. I will not be playing that card not in this one. I have a lot of twists though, so be prepared lol.


	7. Chapter 6 – No rest for the weary

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson…

Chapter 6 – No rest for the weary

Katie and CD got into the cab and put duffle bags in the back. "How much money you got?" CD asked.

Kate glanced up and smirked.

"I have more than enough, we need to stop at the bank though, I am going to get some more out, and you?" Kate asked.

"I am so totally covered, chicka," she said as Optimus' holoform flickered on, he looked in pain and angry.

CD tapped Katie's arm and nodded to the holoform, as she turned and jumped slightly.

"Optimus, right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Take a seat and I shall strap you in," he said Kate nodded.

"I will sit on the bunk in the back, guys," CD said with a chuckle.

Optimus glanced back at Kate, who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment. She looked at Optimus, her eyes searched his holoform's eyes.

"I am sorry for whatever that man did to you, Optimus." Katie said.

His engine roared to life then, he looked away then back at her. He sighed heavily then, and his expression told her enough. He didn't really trust her yet, and she understand why humanity had spoken.

"I am sorry for what they did to you, Optimus," was all she could say.

"I know you protected me, but I am sorry trust is something that is not always an option for me now." Optimus said as he pulled away.

The cab fell silent, and with a heavy heart Katie glanced back at CD and she shrugged. Katie believed she was supposed to help Optimus but how could she help him, if he didn't trust her?

"You said you needed more funds, did you not?" he asked her.

"Yes, head for the Smith's store located at a street called Baker Street. I will only be a few moments okay?" Katie said as he nodded.

CD glanced up, and spoke then.

"Should I get extra too?" CD asked.

"Yes, we don't want to use credit cards or anything with our names." Katie said.

Optimus glanced at the girls once more, it was Katie who seemed like the leader of the two.

"Katie, you know something doesn't make sense, if Attinger is after Optimus, was he part of that other human Dylan Gould?" CD asked.

"It was assumed by the end of end of Dark of the moon after Sentinel's betrayal that there were a lot of humans that were with the Decepticons. But Dylan was not the mastermind seriously no way." Katie said as Optimus was confused now what were these two talking about?

"So you believe Attinger was the ring leader?" CD asked.

"No, someome else was pulling the strings with Attinger, I believe there is someone everyone is missing." Katie said as Optimus glanced at her.

"What are you conversing about?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, I have a really strange feeling that there is someone else other than Attinger who is ordering the Autobots to be destroyed." Katie said.

"Who?" Optimus practically snarled.

"That is the million dollar question," CD said as they pulled up to the store where the ATM was.

"Pkease hurry," Optimus said as Katie and CD nodded and went to the ATM.

The two girls rushed over to the ATM, and she withdrew enough money to give them extra spending cash, Katie waited as CD got her money next.

However watching from the side was a man with dark sunglasses, a cigarette hung from his lips while a dark smiled played on his lips.

He aimed a strange weapon and aimed the nuzzle at one of Optimus' seams in the truck and fired. Optimus felt it, but he hadn't realized what it was. His sensors were not correct yet, and his engines roared angrily.

"Get back to the cab now!" Optimus ordered as the two girls hurred back hearing his pained tone.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Something was shot into me, it is affecting me." Optimus slurred as his holoform flickered off.

"Optimus can you use anything correctly?" Kate asked.

"I can drive but my holoform is not working correctly," he said pained.

"Alright drive I will get behind the wheel, CD get in the passenger seat," Katie said.

"Okay," CD said.

"We need to fins some place secure something is wrong, but I need to be some place secure." Optimus said.

"I know, I will find some place," Katie said as Optimus went silent for a few moments.

"Katie didn't you say you had a secured place, that you used to go too where no one knows about?"CD said.

"Yes, it's a log cabin deep in the woods in Utah no one knows about it. I don't know how we would get there with Optimus' vehicle form though CD." Katie said.

"Please we need to find some place secure something is wrong with my systems." Optimus said with in a pain filled tone.

"There is some place I know of," she said as Optimus could not hold back a pained moan.

Katie gave him directions to the area, CD looked at the gages on his dashboard and her hand went to the dashboard.

"Katie he is burning up look at his gages," CD said pointing.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Katie asked in a wave of panic.

"I-I do not know I hurt…..badly." he said as he drove to the area Katie gave him.

They arrived at the area just in time, as the girls hopped out and grabbed their bags as the massive leader transformed and fell to his knees and purged his tanks. He turned his helm, his optics dull with pain, as his optics landed on Katie her eyes wide with concern.

"Optimus… are you alright?" Katie asked as she turned toward CD who had a hand over her mouth and fear in her eyes as they both saw for themselves Optimus Prime was not alright he was…

…..Shrinking..!


	8. Chapter 7 – Revelations and escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter 7 – Revelations and escape

Katie and CD looked absolutely shocked that on the ground was a human sized Autobot leader who was convulsing badly.

"What the hell just happened to him?" CD asked bewildered.

Optimus looked at Katie his optics filled with terror, and he convulsed severely.

"He's going into shock, we have to get him to the cabin we will be safe there, but we need the stuff we have here." She said.

"So, how do we do this, we can't hitch hike with a mini Optimus Prime." CD said.

"We need wheels, and I think I know where to get them. My friend Amber lives around here, I will get you two hidden. You protect him, if anyone comes near him that is a threat blast them a new ass, got it?" Katie said.

"Wait, your not bringing her here, are you?" CD asked.

"What no, she has a car she is selling, and we need wheels with Optimus out of commission like this." Kate said going over to Optimus who trembled severely as his optixs widened in fear as she approached him.

"I will be back alright, we need to get wheels now, I will not let anyone harm you, I promise." Katie said as she reached for his one trembling hand. "I will be back I promise," she said as his grip loosened a bit.

"I-I do not wish to be experimented on again, please." Optimus begged terrified about what was happening to him now.

"I won't let that happen, I promise you," she said as she looked at CD. "I mean it protect him, we are his line of disfense now," Katie said firmly.

"I swear to you, Katie," CD said as she nodded.

"I will be back," Katie said taking a run through the woods to her friend's house.

CD looked at Optimus, who had watched Katie run off for help, energon rolled off his face. CD knew he was scared, she sat by him.

"Katie means every word she said, she is different from others. I never would have believe it, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes." CD said.

"W-What does she do?" Optimus asked still trembling.

"She helps people in trouble, she gets visions granted sometimes they are rather lacking in details. But she helps people, mostly people who get burned by evil. She has a tattoo or mark or something, that is on her back on her left shoulder. I saw it when we went swimming once, its pretty neat looking." CD said.

"W-What does the symbol look like?" Optimus asked.

"Hmm, well I am not the best drawer but let's see I think I can make a round about sketch of it for you," CD said as she pulled her one duffle bag over and pulled a pad out and marker.

CD drew the picture as best as she could, and then handed the pad to the Autobot leader. He studied the drawing, and he gasped as a pain hit him. But then recovered and looked once more at the picture.

"This looks very familiar to me, I am not sure why but part of this reminds me of the Prime insignia." He said.

"I have known her for many years, she is a good friend to me and trust me when I say it. She has your back, we both do, Prime," CD said as Optimus struggled to fight the agony within his systems.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Katie had reached her friend's house, and she got to the door and rang the bell. Amber appeared within seconds, a shocked look on her face.

"Katie, you didn't let me know you were coming," she said as Katie looked around as she went in with Amber.

"I know, you still have that car for sell?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Amber asked.

"I need it, I will buy it," she said.

"I thought you couln't drive?" Amber asked.

Katie laughed then, "Yeah, but we have a situation going on so it's unavoidable right now." Katie said.

"Does this have to do with your ability?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it does," she said.

"Alright, I will help you any way I can," Amber said."The car is out here and is fine shape." She said.

Katie followed Amber out to where the car was, Katie started to take money out. Amber reached her hand onto Katie's arm and shook her head.

"You saved my life before, call it even and I will do anything you need, Katie," Amber said as tears sprang into Katie's eyes.

"Thanks," Katie said.

Katie thought back to Arnold Attinger and any goons he might have working for him.

"Amber if anyone and I mean anyone comes looking for mme and asking questions you know nothing okay?" Katie said.

"Okay, how do I get in touch with you, if I need to give you any information?" Amber asked.

"Cells can be traced so I will call you from a pay phone, I will call on your scrambler number alright?" Katie said.

Amber laughed then.

"I forgot about that number, okay that is safer," Amber said as Katie nodded.

Amber grabbed her friend's arm then, "You be careful alright, I know you can handle yourself but please watch yourself, alright?" Amber said.

"I will," Katie said. "Oh and if Kelsey Grammer comes looking for me, tell him to get lost." Katie said.

"Ah okay," Amber said with a laugh.

"I'll be in touch," Katie said as she started the car engine, and focused on how she watched others drive.

She knew where she left Optimus and CD and headed for the pathway where they were hidden. She had been up at the cabin already so she knew there were some items up there already stocked up there.

She headed down the one deserted dirt path and there where she left them were Optimus and CD. She pulled up and true to her words, CD had the gun in her hands ready to shot if need be,

She was relieved to find Katie there, and not someone who was an enemy to Optimus.

"Your back, thank God," CD said

"How is he?" Katie asked.

"He goes in and out, he needs to be someplace safer, chicka," CD said.

"I know, let's get the bags into the trunk and I have an ice box with drinks and a bag of snacks thanks to Amber." Katie said as she turned her head when she heard Optimus groan.

They tossed the bags into the trunk, and then both girls had to try and get Optimus into the back seat. That was rather hard, but they managed to do it, and he rested in the back seat.

"Cover him up for now," Katie said as her eyes locked with the Autobot commander's.

"Now where too?" CD asked.

"Buckle up, we are going to Utah, and I am staying on less traveled roads for now." Katie said as Optimus groaned once more. "Hold on, Optimus alright?" Katie said as his tired and fearful optics dulled by agony turned toward the sound of her voice.

He looked away so pained, as Katie knew she had to get the Autobot leader to safety no matter what.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam glanced at the two men who were bringing him back to the cell, he had to find a way out to help Optimus somehow. He lost Carly and Mikaela and his parents to these people he would be damned if he'd lose Optimus too.

He hit the one guy in the nose breaking it, and then kicked the one guy in the groin. "Always works for girls, hope you weren't planning on reproducing," Sam said as he knelt down and got the key to release the cuffs." He grabbed a gun and took off running. What he wasn't ready to find was a mini bot sneaking around looking for information. He collided with the minibot and landed on his butt.

"Hey freshman," Wheelie said.

"Let's go, Wheelie, how did you get here?" Sam asked as he picked up the two mini bots. "Come on, we need to leave," Sam ordered.

"We have transfortation, come on," Wheelie said.

"Alright, I thought you were dead?" Sam asked.

"Primus brought us back a long wit help to save Optimus, but he somehow broke free and is out there all alone. We were trying to bust ya out for help," Wheelie said.

"Whose we….?" Sam asked as they ran out and there parked waiting his engine idling was Megatron. "MEGATRON….!" Sam shouted.

"Get in boy, do not doddle my brother's life depends on it!" Megatron said as he opened his door and Sam went reluctantly along with the minibots who were explaining everything to him.

Sam for his part was trying to freak out, mostly because Megatron at one time had killed him and Optimus both and he did not want a re match to happen not ever…


	9. Chapter 8 – The first Primes

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter 8 – The first Primes

Katie stayed on dirt roads, she had no choice she didn't want to be spotted, she had no license and a human sized Autobot commander injured. She stole a glance at him, he had been groaning but now was quiet just watching her or at least it looked like he was.

CD was looking at the map, and gave Katie the best ways to go to keep undercover. CD reached into the bag for a candy bar.

"Junk food, gotta love it," CD said as Katie smirked. "So, why didn't you ever get your license?" she asked.

"Always choked when the guy was in the car with me, they made me nervous can't help it." She said with a shrug.

"So, you passed the written just failed with the person with you?" CD asked.

"Yep, that is exactly how it happens." Katie said.

"So, who is Arnold Attinger, anyway?" CD asked.

"Well from what I gathered he is with the government somehow, now I am not sure how if he is a part of some group like Sector seven or what?" Katie said.

"Wonder how he got away from then?" CD asked.

"Not sure, but you know there were more dishonest humans in the third movie then Optimus knew about. I doubt Attinger is the ring leader either. I remember reading about some Asian woman who was dubbed the mother of all Transformers. Everyone thought it was Primus in human form trying to help or Solus Prime." Katie said.

"I remember that name from Transformers Prime, the forge of Solus Prime." CD said.

"Yeah, she was the only female Prime, she was in charge of making powerful weapons for the Primes." Katie said as she added something else which startled Optimus a bit. :She also made the weapons for the guardians to the primes." Katie said as CD glanced at her best friend.

"Wait what?" CD said.

"What….?" Katie asked.

"You said she made weapons for the guardians to the primes, I don't remember that being in any of the shows or movies or books for that matter." CD said.

"Oh…." Katie said softly as her eyes seemed to go distant.

"Ah Katie, don't go all visionary now when your driving not good." CD said as she tried to grab the steering wheel and pulled to the side of the road.

Silence in the car…

"Someone has got to tell the ones who run the whole vision thing not in the middle of driving, that is so not wise." CD said as she looked at Optimus. "Are you alright there, Prime?" CD asked.

"Affirmative," Optimus said softly. "Is Miss Peterson functional?" he asked.

"Yeah," CD said. "Not sure how she knew, but she got gas for you in some gas containers for when we get to the cabin." She said.

He nodded.

"I am convert Earth fuel into energon and take it through my port." He explained.

"So, when you use the holoform are you actually eating?" she asked.

"Yes, but it does not go into my system because it is a holoform I cannot taste it.. It gives the appearance of doing so, and my holoform can do anything a human does except pass DNA." He explained.

"Neat to know," CD said as he nodded, but then groaned.

Optimus tried to settle back down, so no one would see him.

Within Katie's mind…

Katie groaned, and looked around, where the hell was she now it looked almost like in the movie when Sam had died and met the…Destiny of primes?

"Kate Peterson, we have been waiting for you," a loud voice said.

She turned to face where the voice came from and she saw several large beings.

"Oh my, I know who you are, you're the first primes," she said.

"Correct, you were chosen a long time ago, you are the last of them," one of the primes said.

"Last of what…..?" she asked.

"You are the last of the guardians to the last prime, our descendant, Optimus Prime." Another prime said.

"You are his protector as well as his future," another prime replied.

"What about his size how do we get his size back?" she asked

"That we are not sure of he needs the forge of Solus prime and several other weapons to be found." One of the primes said. "As well as the Allspark to heal his body from the size it is now."

"The Allspark was destroyed though," she said.

"No, there is another one, we had since duplicated the cude for safety measures, it is hidden away and when the tasks are complete it will be brought forth and given to Optimus Prime to restore Cybertron with." The one prime said.

"You need to retrieve the weapons that the humans have taken." The one prime said.

"What weapons?" Kate asked.

"The forge of Solus prime, the star saber both can only be wielded by a prime, the Phase shifter, the immobilizer, and the Apex armor." He said.

"You must help him retrieve these items, you are his guardian, Kate Peterson." The one prime said.

"Alright, but wait hold on, I am his guardian?" she asked.

Kate looked at her hands then, she gazed back at the first primes.

"You possess weapons forged by Solus prime, the Chakra of light and this is also yours forged by Solus Prime." The one prime said handing her a weapon which looked small. "Open the weapn with a flick of your wrist." He said as she did so.

The weapon opened to reveal an energon whip, her eyes widened.

"This is for me?" she asked.

"Indeed," he said.

"I will protect him with all that I am, he will survive this, you have my word." She said as they nodded.

They returned her back, and Katie realized nothing else mattered but keeping Optimus Prime alive and safe.


	10. Chapter 9 – A safe haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter 9 – A safe haven

Katie and CD were talking softly, while Katie drove also explaining what she could to CD. Optimus had since fallen into recharge, and never heard their talk.

"So you're his guardian, so all this helping others was because you're his guardian this whole time?" CD asked.

Katie chuckled then, and looked at her best friend, "Teah go figure right?" she said.

"And you talked to the first primes, like Sam did when Megatron killed him?" CD asked.

"Yeah, I am guessing I was in the Well of Allsparks, it was weird but I felt different." Katie said as she glanced back at the recharging prime. "I will do whatever I have to do to protect him, he is the last prime and his people need him." Katie said.

"So, what happens now?" CD asked.

"We get him to the cabin, and then when he is strong enough we have to go on a treasure hunt for some weapons he needs." She said.

"Where are the weapons?" CD asked.

"The humans have them I am guessing Attinger has them," Kate said.

"What about his size, how do we get him back to his original size?" CD asked.

Kate looked at her friend and then over at Optimus, who still convulsed severely.

"The Allspark, apparently they duplicated the Allspark and when everything is done, it will be restore to Optimus and he will be restoring Cybertron." Katie said as CD looked over at her.

"So, if you're his guardian, that must mean you will somehow be going with him, won't you?" CD asked.

"I am assuming we both are, but right now we focus on keeping him a live and safe from the humans." She said.

"So, who else is alive to help?" CD asked.

"I don't know, we need to find out when he wakes up, if we can figure out where the others are we can get their help too." Katie said.

"Who survived in the movie, do you remember who was supposed to be in the movie?" CD asked.

"The two main ones were Optimus and Bumblebee, I am hoping that the one bot who Optimus could use the help of is not currently offline." Katie said.

"You mean Ratchet, don't you?" CD asked as Katie nodded.

"Yeah, I do." She said.

CD nodded and glanced out the window, and watched the world go it would be really great if Ratchet were alive, because Optimus could use his medic right about now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A green and white rescue vehicle sat in a deserted airfield, while next to him a yellow with black stripes muscle car sat.

::::::… We must find Optimus, Bumblebee, we have got to get him back from the humans….:::::::::

::::::… Our allies were taken from us, our friends and our leader was taken and is being tortured…..::::::: Bumblebee said his engine revved in fury.

::::::… I know all Optimus ever wanted to do was help the humans and they betrayed us in the worst possible way…..:::::::::

::::::….What do you think happened to my charges?...::::::::

::::::… In all honesty, I just do not know, Bumblebee…:::::::

Xxxxxxxxxx

24 hours later…

Katie had gotten them to the hidden cabin in the wooded area, she pulled up and turned the engine off, and started with the task of getting the Prime into the cabin.

"Let's get him inside the cabin firat, and then we worry about the duffle bags." Katie said as they started to try his optics onlined.

He groaned softly.

"Y-You will hurt yourselves let me try to attempt to move abit." Optimus said as he moved with sheer determination.

It was clear to Katie, he was in agony. She gave CD the keys. "Unluck the door for me okay, I've got him." She said as she steadied him. "Hold on to me, there is no shame in needing help, there is no need to worry about how anyone will think about you, okay?" she said as he glanced at her his optics dulled in pain.

He reached for her arm, he nodded as she helped him into the cabin.

"Where should we get him to one of the bedrooms?" CD asked.

"H-Here is fine," he said motioning to the sofa.

Katie heard how his made soft sounds, their were almost like chirps. He laid on the sofa, he watched her for a moment before he offlined his good optic and fell into recharge once more.

"Let's get the bags, I will need to fuel him too," Katie said.

The girls quickly ran out and grabbed the bags, and loaded them into the cabin. They grabbed the ice chest and then the bag of what was left of snacks. Katie got the gasoline she had for Optimus, and she got a funnel and poured some into his port.

He growled a bit in his recharge, while she did it while CD watched.

"How much are you supposed to put into him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I will stop and then see if he needs more after," Katie said as he continued to convulse but not as badly as he had before.

Katie reach up and traced her fingers over his face, CD noticed her friend looked so sad.

"What's wrong….?" CD asked as Katie sighed.

"I can't even imagine how he feels right now, all he ever wanted to do was save others. And then, this happened to him and his people, I mean the governments all betrayed him when all he wanted to do was help. They took the word of Sentinel Prime, who was revived all of how long and they take his word over Optimus' who was there for how many years protecting them from evil. Spocky is revived for that short time and it's master right away let me turn into a complete ass kisser and throw our allies to the sharks." Katie said.

"I came up with that phrase you still use it that;s hysterical," CD said as Katie smiled.

CD saw her friend's hand slowly caress Optimus' face, and she herself smiled then.

"You always liked him, didn't you?" CD asked.

"Yes, I always cared, because of what he stands for most don't understand why Optimus is so important. I think they lose track of the real meaning of what he stands for. That's why I lose it when he is constantly killed off, it makes me angry when they constantly go for the idea of let's kill Optimus Prime off or exile him because we have absolutely no idea how to tell a story without doing that to him." Katie said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, maybe Bay won't do that in the new one," CD said.

"I don't hold my breath for anything with any of them anymore, I had no intentions of even bothering with the movies anymore." Katie said.

"I wasn't either if they planned on doing that, but wouldn't matter anyway now," she said with a shrug. "Besides chicka, we are living our own movie now and you are right here with him and you're his guardian." CD said as Optimus groaned and his good optic onlined locking with the two girls.

A wave of panic hit him like the tall tale after affects of being shot by a weapon. Optimus forgot for a moment where he was, and he felt Katie's hand caressing his face and the touch was so gentle to him.

"You're safe now, I fueled you a bit not sure how much to give you so if you need more let me know okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"Chicka, which room can I take?" she Kate glanced up with a smile.

"Either one is fine, girlfriend," Katie said with a smile.

Katie watched as CD got her stuff and headed into her room, Kate turned her head when she heard Optimus moan in pain.

"I would rather you have a bed Optimus not the sofa, so in abit I'll help you uo to the one bedroom, alright?" she said as he regarded her and then spoke.

"I am fine, I do not wish to put you without rechargin quarters," he said.

"I am fine, you're the one who is injured not me," she said as her hand caressed his face.

Optimus reached for her hand, his metal fingers held her hand.

"Thank you for helping me," he said.

"Optimus, what happened why did the governments turn on you, was because of spocky?" she said as he gave her a confused look.

"Who is Spocky?" he asked.

"Oh scrap, yeah see Spocky is…" she stopped herself in mid sentence, she didn't want to confuse him anymore than he already was and telling him that he was a fictional character where she was from would do just that. "Well, Sentinel Prime sounds like an actor who played Spock on Star Trek, so that is where CD got the name from." She explained.

"I see, yes after Sentinel Prime betrayed us and murdered Ironhide, my weapons specialist everything spiraled out of control. We were exiled, and when we were forced to leave we decided to hide in special areas of the ship which were built by the Wreckers. Starscream was sent to destroy us onboard of the ship. He shot us down or so the humans would think anyway. We had to regroup and return to help them, but in the stem of things Que was executed while I was trapped in the slapping contraption in the air." Optimus stated as Katie looked confused at his words, but then thought back to the scene in the movie and realized what he meant.

"Oh okay, when Shockwave hit your jetpack right?" she asked and he nodded.

She felt Optimus' one metal finger rubbing along her hand as he spoke. She looked at him, he looked haunted for a moment.

"It did not matter that we came back to help, we were not wanted here now. We were considered monsters all Cybertronians. We were hunted and shattered like common enemies. They destroyed Sideswipe, Dino and my wreckers, and the only ones who escaped we Ratchet and Bumblebee I was captured and taken to that place and experimented on. They did the most awful things to me….." he stopped then as his good optic leaked energon tears.

"You're safe now and we will try to find Ratchet and Bumblebee too. " Kate said.

"For the first time in my cycles I am afraid, I have never been so afraid before. I-I feel badly I had to offline Megatron I couldn't believe him when he said he wanted a truce. I just started to lose all hope of anything ever being correct or good again…." He said as he looked away, but continued to hold her hand. "I wanted to help the humans, I just wanted to help them…" he said softly.

Kate felt her heart break, he was so broken right now. She looked at him, her free hand moved back to his face.

"I will protect you, you have my word. They will never EVER hurt you again, I swear to you." Kate said.

Optimus turned his helm back toward her, and his pained filled optic never left her. She was telling him the truth, he scanned her and couldn't have been anymore truthful if she had. He needed her,and he realized this human was different and right now he needed her and what she offered.

Thank you Primus, thank you for sending her to me…


	11. Chapter10 – Megatron's redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter10 – Megatron's redemption

Sam was quiet, as Megatron drove to their location mostly out of fear.

"I am not going to harm you, boy," Megatron said.

Sam glanced over at the radio, and sighed,

"This is all way too much to handle, I thought Optimus killed you?" Sam asked.

"He did, but Primus is giving me another chance at redemption and a chance to square things with my brother the right way." Megatron said.

"Well at least you are, the human governments killed a lot of the Autobots, and they arrested and disbanded NEST. They killed my parents, Carly and Mikaela they just murdered them in cold blood, they said the Decepticons were evil once but what they did was no better." Sam said tears rolling down his face.

"They killed my warrior goddess," Wheelie asked his optics dulled as Sam nodded. "Slaggers, she didn't hurt nobody." Wheelie snarled.

Megatron snarled deep in his engines at those words, he had remembered the femmes from their brief encounters. They both held courage within their tiny frames, and both would make fine Cybertronians in their own right.

:::::::… Megatron come in, it's Ironhide…:::::::

::::::…. Go ahead, I am here and have Samuel James Witwicky and are enroute to the location…..::::::

::::::… I found Ratchet and Bumblebee, I was right the signatures were them….:::::::::

:::::… Very good, any sign of Optimus?...::::::::

Silence at first…..

::::::….. Ironhide?...::::::::

::::::… Not yet, but he is no doubt trying to hide, we will find him, Megatron…::::::::

Silence….

:::::….. I am worried Ironhide, he is alone and unprotected…:::::::

::::::….. We will find him, he has always been a surviver you know that…:::::::

:::::…. I know that, but now he believes he cannot trust anyone because of what has happened…::::::::

::::::… I know, we will find him Megatron you have my word…:::::::

Megatron was quiet, he finally realized what was important nothing else mattered but finding Optimus, his brother and at one point co ruler. He had the chance to really make it up to Optimus, and be the brother he had once been to him and by Primus he would do just that and more.

:::::…. Alright you are right, and I know we will find him….:::::::

::::::….. Ironhide out…:::::::

Megatron had a lot to amend for, and first he had to set things with the human boy sitting within his vehicle form.

"I am sorry for what I have put you through boy, my own selfish actions are to blame and no one else. I hope one day we can be friends, I am going to make amends for my past treachery to you, my brother and his Autobots." Megatron said.

Sam stared at the radio, he was to say the least shocked by what he just heard. He did remember Optimus had said one every sentinet being had the chance for change and redemption, so why not Megatron? Optimus had been so changed himself by what had happened in the past, he was shocked himself how Optimus went after the Cons. So, maybe this was their God's way of trying to bring their race back together whoever survived what his own race had done to them.

Sam glanced back at the radio and touched the steering wheel.

"Okay, I will give you the chance to make amends for the past, if you can change anyone can," Sam said.

"Thank you…. Sam," Megatron said as a smile crossed Sam's lips.

"Where too?" Sam asked.

"We are meeting up with Ironhide, he has Ratchet and Bumblebee," Megatron said as Sam lit up,

"Ironhide, but Sentinel killed him?" Sam asked.

"Primus returned Ironhide back as well, in fact by the end of our quest all the Decepticons and Autobots who perished will be returned." Megatron said.

"Really that's awesome, that's….." Sam stopped in mid sentence then. "Oh crap…." Sam said.

"What is it, Sam?" Megatron asked.

"Well, it's about Starscream I may have slightly killed him bu blinding him and blowing his head off…." Sam said as Megatron was silent.

"I will speak with him, besides no doubt he was trying to offline you as well, correct?" Megatron said.

"Yeah actually he was," Sam said.

"Then there you go, freshmen, it will be fine." Wheelie said with a nervous little laugh.

That really didn't ease Sam's mind at all not a whole not…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A golden light shined, as it's beam touched a Cybertronian newly revived.

"Where am I?" the confused being asked.

"You were in the Well of Allsparks, I revived you to give you one last chance at redemption and to make things right with another." Primus said.

"I have done too much evil and treachery for there to be any forgiveness for me." The being said.

"Megatron has found redemption, if he can find it you can too." Primus said.

"I-I ….. Has he found it from Optimus yet?" the being asked.

"They have not found Optimus yet, but Optimus is in good hands, his guardian has found him." Primus said.

The being's optics widened at the words, which Primus spoke.

"Did you say guardian, there is a guardian yet alive?" the being asked.

"Yes, she is more than just his guardian, he will be drawn to her in more ways than that," Primus explained.

"She will be his mate then?" the being said.

"Indeed, as well as Cybertron being restored, thus the reason for the reactivation of offlined mechs and femmes, this is the dawn of a new age for Cybertron and everyone's help is necessary even yours." Primus said.

The mech turned his helm, his saddened blue orbs locked on the golden light.

"I will do as you command, Primus, I will try to make amends for my past and make this a glorious time for all Cybertronians." The mech said as a hint of his past regal stance appeared.

"Very good, now go my child and help Optimus and the others." Primus said.

"Till All are one, Primus," the mech said.

"Till all are one, Sentinel Prime," Primus said.

Xxxxxx

Author notation – Yes, I wanted to throw another twist into the story, I felt if Megatron could change, then why not Sentinel though his forgiveness will be slightly more hard to earn especially from Ironhide.

Thank you so much for your alerts, favorites and reviews, it is indeed humbling to see those.


	12. Chapter11 – Mixed attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter11 – Mixed attraction

Oprimus groaned in his recharge, as memory fluxes hit him one after the other forcing the already troubled prime to remember what had been done to him.

Flashback 1

Optimus came in and out of consciousness, the pain surged through his circuits he could barely stay alert. He purged all over several times, he knew he would offline here it was inevitable now. He was dying, his systems were so sluggish. He lost a lot of energon from what they did to him, and he purged a few times due to the treatment he received. His left optic flickered off anf on, and his voice held static now. He wanted to offline now, he welcomed it, while energon tears ran down his face.

"I-I just wanted to help the humans….." Optimus' haggard voixe replied as tears continued to fall. "I-I just wanted to help….."

Optimus heard a sound, his helm turned and he saw the human responsible for all of this pain…. Arnold Attinger.

He walked in his eyes hard, and held an unyielding hatred for him, and all Cybertronians. He walked up, his eyes glanced at the mess, which Optimus made from purging and he made a disgusted sound.

"You've made another mess I see," he said as Optimus ignored him. "You do know, when you ignore me it will only cause you to be punished later." Attinger snapped.

"I-I do not care, what more can you do to me except bring a welcomed end to my suffering. You have already taken my freedom, my men and family, what more can you do to me?" Optimus said his usual soft baritone harsh and filled with static and pain.

Attinger laughed then, as he grabbed a remote, while a sinister smile crept over his lips.

"You would be surprised what you can live through, Optimus Prime….." Attinger remarked as he pushed several buttons and a machine's arm moved toward the helpless Prime. Attinger's demonic smile broadened at the pained yells which erupted from his helpless prisoner.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I could not protect myself, I could not do anything but lay there like a helpless trapped being. I wanted to offline, I wanted peace but that would never come and I knew why.

I had failed everyone, and I deserved this somehow, I had failed so many…

Flashback 2

Several scientists has tested his energon, while still others injected him with chemicals while he could do nothing but watch and feel always feeling everything.

He was tired so tired now, they thought him unable to feel or know emotions. If they only knew the truth, he felt everything always, as energon tears rolled dwon the Autobot's face.

Primus help him, he felt it all….

The end of the flashbacks….

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus onlined sharply, he looked around and had to remember where he was. He was safe, he was with his new friends Katie and CD.

He was lonely right now, he wished company. He slowly moved his limbs, he wanted to find Katie he needed her. He felt such a pull toward her and wasn't sure why?

He slowly got to his foot pedes, and with a shaky step moved toward Kate's room. He winced as how his circuits felt so odd. He had to grip the wall, he gasped then, as his body still hurt greatly.

He made it to Kate's room, he noticed the door was half open, he guessed so she could hear if she was needed. Optimus just stood there in pain, and watched her. His spark raced for some unknown reason. He reached out slowly, his metal fingers slid over her face. She was so soft. He stopped for a moment, and removed his hand, as his optic went to the berth area.

He was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, Cybertronians were naturally curious and affectionate beings. However affection for them was different, then affection humans were used to. Well, he surmised anyway, he never was attracted to a human before, so he had no idea what was acceptable behavior or not.

He sighed, and decided to go back into the other room. He was not sure what he was looking for in all honesty.

"Optimus…..?" came the sleepy voice of Kate.

Scrap….

"I-I am not sure why I came into your berthing quarters, I am sorry I did not mean to overstep in anyway, please forgive the intrution, Miss. Peterson." Optimus said as she reached for his servo.

"Optimus, it's alright, don't be upset, okay?" she said.

"I-I onlined and felt… lonely. I had bad fluxes about the past and what happened to me. I am sorry for waking you," Optimus said softly, but Kate saw the fear in his lone optic.

"Hey, it's okay don't be afraid." She said as she pulled him to sit down beside her. "You had bad fluxes?" she asked.

"Humans call them nightmares, I believe." He said.

"Aw, come here, it's alright you are safe now." She said.

Optimus wanted to talk with her, he had so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to talk about so much with her, he tugged her hand.

"Can we maybe converse a bit, please?" he asked as she smiled.

"Sure we can, where do you want to talk at?" she asked.

"Whereever you wish to is fine," Optimus said.

She smiled then, her smile inviting to the Autobot commander, it held kindness and something else that made his spark race…..Promise.


	13. Chapter12 – A bond is formed

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter12 – A bond is formed

Optimus and Katie were engrossed in conversation, he was telling her stories from the past. He was telling her everything from when they landed on Earth, and the battles at Egypt, and then the Exile from Earth, and then finally the human governments treachery.

"I-I do not understand, I never did any ill will to the humans, I do not understand the grounds for this treachery." Optimus said.

Kate sighed then, and when she looked up at him he saw the tears.

"I do not believe humans need a reason, Optimus, Though I am sure some of your allies were true. Humans tend to be idiots about things, what they can't control they want to destroy or cage up and pole holes in it." Kate said snidely.

"Poke holes at?" he asked.

"Snide tone for experimenting on," she said.

Optimus looked away then, and then he questioned her about the fact she saving him.

"Thank you for saving me," he said.

"The universe needs you, I would do it again and again," she said.

Optimus's lone good optic shined brightly, as he watched her.

"You are very different from others of your kind, that I have met." Optimus said.

"In a good way or bad way?" she asked with a laugh.

He smiled then, "In a good way," he replied.

"Optimus, CD mentioned that you were awake when I had my little episode while driving." Katie said.

"Episode…..?" he asked.

"Yeah what she assumed was a vision, but I was brought somewhere." She said.

"I do not understand," was all he said.

Silence…

"I believe the same thing that happened to Sam did to me as well. I was brought before the first primes and they gave me messages." She said as he was compelled to reach for her hand.

"What sort of messages….?" He asked.

"They told me I was your guardian, and that the weapons I had were forged by Solus Prime. They also said when the journey was done, you would be given a duplicated Allspark." She said.

Optimus was very intrigued by this information now, and he listened with interest.

"They told me I was the last guardian to the last prime. They said the Cybertron could be reborn, and also that humans had some weapons we had to get back." she said.

"The symbol on your back shoulder now I know why it looked so familiar to me." Optimus said.

Kate just smiled then. She kept sneaking glances at him then.

"Yes, I didn't even know about all of this, I just was able to help people. I would get visions and sometimes vague at that. It was dangerous. I had to send my family away, it was for their own good. I never see them anymore. My friend CD met her on the Internet through fan fiction actually." Kate said.

"Fan fiction, what is that?" he asked.

"Oh, hmmm well movies and shows that humans like we sometimes make stories with either cannon or OC people in them. I met a lot of cool people from that and Facebook, and it was nice. CD knows about my awkward life of helping people, and she has been a good friend to me." Kate said.

"That is nice, she seems nice." He said.

"She likes Bumblebee." Kate said as Optimus nodded.

"And who do you like?" he asked his helm tilted to the side to watch her.

"You," was all she said, but for some reason he was not surprised by her answer.

He smiled softly.

"They told me I was your protector and future," she said with a nervous little smile.

"You mentioned weapons the humans have, what are they?" he asked.

"The said The forge of Solus Prime, The star saber those two can only be wielded by a prime by the way. Let's see they mentioned the Immobilizer, the Phase shifter, and the Apex armor." She said as he looked at her thoughtful for a moment.

"Those are very powerful weapons to be in the hands of those humans." Optimus said as he glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

It was then the Autobot commander turned toward her as thei lips met. It was innocent enough, Katie nor Optimus could ever be prepared for the electric that sizzled between them in an explosion of both feelings and emotions which had both human and Autobot reeling from the innocent action.


	14. Chapter13 – Deciding to look for Optimus

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter13 – Deciding to look for Optimus

Days had passed, and when Megatron got to the location where Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee were it was an emotional meeting for Sam and Bumblebee.

"BEE…..!" Sam exclained as the scout wasted no time in transforming and scooping up his charge.

Bumblebee nuzzled Sam, while the boy cried against his guardian. Ironhide, Megatron and Ratchet sat down and talked about thngs which had happened.

"Have you found Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"He had escaped from where he was being held at, but from what we had learned he was severely damaged and traumatized by what they did to him." Ironhide said with a growl.

"Fraggers…." Ratchet snarled.

"We have to find him, he is injured badly and his mental condition will not be on a functioning level." Megatron said.

Ratchet glanced over at Megatron, he too was still leery of the ex warlord. He had changed though, which was very noticeable.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, as if he read his mind. "Yeah, it looks like he is trying to change for the better, Hatchet," Ironhide said with a loopy grin, when he saw the expression in the medic's optics.

"Do not think I misplaced my wrench, Ironhide, because I most certainly did not!" Ratchet remarked.

Ironhide smirked, same old Ratchet. Megatron turned his helm to look at Sam and Bumblebee. He smiled sadly, he knew he had so much to make amends for.

Bumblebee and Sam walked up to Ratchet, Ironhide and Megatron and the minibots. Sam spoke up first, and his words no different than they ever were with convern and love for his Cybertronian friends.

"We are going to scout around for Optimus, Bumblebee can change his colors see." Sam said as Bumblebee reversed his colors, so he was now black with yellow stripes.

"And what about you, Samuel?" Ratchet asked.

"I had Megatron stop and I got some things paid for in cash." Sam said.

Sam disappeared and came back a bit later, a blonde boy retuned with green eyes. He had jeans on and a muscle T-shirt and leather jacket with fringe. He now sported several tattoos as well, as a fake mustache. The Autobots were shocked to say the least.

"That is brilliant, Sam!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"We will find Optimus, you guys still here and out of trouble." Sam said as he put the gun he had into his jeans.

"Be careful you two," Ratchet said.

"We will," Bumblebee said said as Sam went into the driver side and got into Bumblebee who revved his engines and took off.

Megatron watched until they disappeared from sight, and then he glanced toward the heavens

Primus protect them, and let them find my brother …. Please.

Xxxxxxx

Author notation - next chapter is between Optimus and Kate as they become a bit more closer, and a little more of CD is explored.


	15. Chapter14 – Sparks fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Author notation – There will be a huge gap in time now, also remember the reason the others can not find Optimus is his life signature is small now because of what happened to him. Sentinel makes his first appearance in the beginning of the chapter, but then it will go strictly to Optimus and Katie.

Warnings – Human/Cybertronian interactions, if you are uncomfortable with that please do not read any further after the scene with Sentinel….

Chapter14 – Sparks fly

Sentinel could not believe he hadn't found anyone yet, though he was somewhat glad he hadn't found Ironhide was not sure how to approach the weapons specialist now.

He had pulled a cowardly stunt, he had shot Ironhide in the back with his cosmic rust weapon. He truly had to wonder if this idea of Primus' would even work.

He thought back to his battle with Optimus, and their battle was vicious. He knew his betrayal hit the younger prime more, and his guard hard been down. He had fought bravely, but he knew he had the upper hand over Optimus.

He had severed Optimus' servo from his body and badly damaged his good servo. He was going for beheading Optimus, but Megatron had charged out of no where. His spark was heavy, he knew the war had taken it's toll on Optimus it was very notiable in their battle and when they talked alone when he was first revived. He knew the younger prime had what was called Sudden spark trauma, in human terms it would be called Post Tramautic Stress Syndrome.

He sighed heavily as he drove on through the night, he had to find the others. He wondered truly if he would be able to make amends with any of them. He knew he would have a problem with both Ironhide and Optimus, they were the twi hurt most by his betrayal. He had burned his bridges as the humans would say, and he doubted it would be a simple fix at all, he truly did.

Xxxxxxxx

Optimus turned his helm, he saw Katie and CD sitting having coffee, they had been in the cabin forseveral months now. The girls did not seem to mind though, they seemed to just do their own thing.

He had learned a lot about both Katie and CD, he had come to learn CD was fiercely protective of her friend, and when the idea of someone harming her friend or harming him or anyone close to him. She was very angered by such possible threats.

He also learned CD liked Bumblebee greatly, and she had even thought of a nick name for him. She called him Beeper, and the nick name amused Optimus and he knew that Bumblebee would like CD. She had a personality Bumblebee would like. They would get a long very well, he knew that without a shadow of a doubt.

His gaze went back to Katie, he was becoming attracted to her stronger then he had been before. He wanted to mate with her, he had never truly had a relationship before and he wanted it now. He watched as CD headed for her berth quarters, and then he went with Kate into hers.

He sat on the berth and waited for her, when she came in he knew his decision was final he wanted her. He know things would have to be different, he was made from metal. If he had his bigger form, he could use his holoform. His holoform could not expel DNA, but he could do all the normal things a human male could do.

However, Cybertronians were basically genderless, and when they mated it was done with their sparks and also an interfacing cable. All Cybertronians had these cables.

His optic locked with her form, when she come back into the room. She sat on the berth, and when she lay down on the berth his spark raced within his chest.

"Kate, would it be to forward of me to ask to be able to mate with you. I do not wish to be forward in any way I am very attracted to you. I would very much like to make you my mate, though I know I am not human and it is a breach of….." his words ended when Katie had leaned in and kissed his lip plates.

Optimus' POV….

I was stunned into silence when her lips claimed mine, it was what I wished though. My hand moved to her hip to pull her closer. I felt my spark pulse within, I wanted this so badly I could not lay on top of her, least I crush her fragile body. I had to stem those Primal urges, she would be mine yes, but she was not Cybertronian not yet anyway. She would be though, Primus said she was my guardian and my nanites would be within her body now. This would mean once the Allspark was returned, she could be turned into a Cybertronian. I planned on filling her totally with my nanites, she was MINE!

My possessiveness kicked in, and I felt my interfacing cables spin and start to engage. I allowed it to move within her, when I heard the soft sounds she made, I realized she was pleased with what I was doing. This just fueled me more so in my attempts to mate with her. I pulled her closer against my body, I felt my every circuit come alive. I followed her lead and my lips pulled at hers, my hand rested on her hip. I pulled her closer when I heard my chest plates open signaling the rest of the mating rituals. I lifted her night covering and positioned her closer to my chest cavity.

Normal POV…..

Optimus' hand which had been firmly on her hip, was moved to her back as he kept her firmly against his chest vavity.

Nis spark instinctively moved to its target, it disappeared within her chest as Katie wrapped her arms instinctively around the Autobot commander.

The second his spark wrapped around her heart, it was an imcredible feeling to Optimus and Katie both. The Prime started to make chirping sounds, and he started to purr loud. He had forgotten suddenly about his interfacing cable momentarily, and his concentration was on his spark and her heart. His cable however was expanding and his overload was fast approaching his systems.

He was beside himself, he had never experienced such potent feelings or such raw strong energy. Katie was his equal he had found his mate for life. He was overwhelmed and overjoyed all his searching for a mate and now he'd found her!

He dimly realized his overload was fast approaching he held her tighter, he chanted over and over again within his systems please overload with me, please.

The second his spark tightened Katie had screamed his name name the dame moment he said hers, confirming Optimus' already pulsing thoughts. She was indeed his soul mate, his spark mate, he had found her and it was indeed Katie Peterson.

Katie wouldn't let him go, she held him close, as Optimus nuzzled her as he fell into recharge still purring strong.

Xxxxxxxx

Hours later….

CD was fixing the coffee, when she thought she heard something. She went into the other room and sure enough looking in the window was a blond guy. She gasped and ran toward Kate and Optimus' room.

"Chicka, wake up!" CD yelled.

Katie emerged from the room her hair all messed up, but loopy expression on her face.

"Chicka, did you just have sex with Optimus Prime?" CD asked with a smirk.

"Yes," was all she said as CD snapped her fingers.

"We have a nosy blond guy outside, he was sticking her face in the window." CD said.

"Scrap, alright, watch Optimus," Katie said her protective instincts hitting her now.

XXxxxxx

"Where did that girl go, I know this is so stupid but we've been looking forever. We just haven't searched these out of the way hidden cabins for any clues." The guy said seemingly talking to his watch.

"HOLD IT RIGJT THERE, UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR ASS BLOWN APART, THAT IS!" Katie shouted her rifle trained on the blond boy not realizing he was actually Samuel James Witwicky!

Xxxxxxx


	16. Chapter15 – Meet Sam and Beeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter15 – Meet Sam and Beeper

Katie had the rifle level with Sam, his hands went up in surrender to show he was not a threat. "Whoa, put the gun down, please!" Sam said as his voice hit Kate, but she just wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Get over here, what were you doing snooping about on my property then, if you meant no harm?" she demanded.

"You sound like…. Is your name Sam Witwicky?" she asked as she saw the muscle car, which suspiciously sounded like it was growling at her. "Bumblebee…..?" Katie asked.

Sam watched Katie carefully, she didn't seem like a threat, but he had to be sure.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

She glanced at him, and realized her first guess was correct.

"Kate Peterson, and that is my best friend, CD." She said as CD came out with a huge frying pan.

Sam laughed.

"You came out with a frying pan?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Yea Witwicky, I did I am a good aim like the doctor of doom." CD said.

Sam was silent, and Katie realized it was safe, and lowered her rifle. CD walked toward Bumblebee and ran her hand over Bumblebee, he couldn't help the shudder that went through him.

"Beeper…" CD said.

"Beeper….?" Sam asked.

"My nick name for Bumblebee," was all she said.

"Right….." Sam mumbled.

"Don't be a jerk, I am not the one running around with a stupid rug on my head, am I?" CD snarled as Katie burst out in hysterical fits of laughter.

"What, I am not wearing a rug….." Sam retorted.

"Wig….. and are too, so there," she said sticking her tongue at him.

"You should be thankful, she could have flipped you off," Katie said.

Bumblebee activated his holoform, and he and Sam followed Katie and CD into the log cabin. Bumblebee could not help, but find CD rather interesting in an odd sort of way.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw his leader, prime and adopted creator in his smaller state. That was forgotten and he ran into his adopted creator's servos. "Optimus," Bumblebee said as they embraced each other.

Katie and CD watched as Sam removed his wig, and CD glanced at him.

"See, he was wearing a rug!" CD exclaimed and pointed.

"What? I did say it was a wig NOT a rug," Sam said.

Optimus saw Sam, and the boy went to him.

"Hey Prime," Sam said.

"Samuel, thank Primus," he said as he embraced Sam.

"How did you get so small?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure I was hit with something, and it did this to me." Optimus said as his optics locked with Katie.

Gumblebee noticed the way his leader, prime and adopted creator looked at the human known as Katie Peterson.

:::::… Sir, you care for her, don't you?...:::::::

:::::… Yes, we are bonded, she is apparently my guardian as well…::::::::

:::::….. Her friend is nice…::::::::

::::::…..Indeed, Bumblebee…:::::::::

Bumblebee was intrigued, yes indeed he was very intrigued.


	17. Chapter16 – Startling revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Chapter16 – Startling revelations

Severa; weeks have passed….

Sam and CD weren't on good terms, Sam was jealous because CD and Bumblebee had become good friends. So much so, that Bumblebee had grown to like the human femme, while Sam pouted and complained to Optimus.

Sam walked into the other room to find CD and Bumblebee kissing. Sam growled and turned to find Optimus. He no sooner found Optimus, when he saw the Autobot commander was also engaged in kissing his mate.

"Everyone is locking lips, gah!" Sam mumbled as Optimus glanced over at Sam, and smirked.

"Samuel, does not approve of my distractions," Optimus said pulling Katie close against his chest plates. "I am glad I found you considering all I lost, this is an incredible chance for me." Optimus said.

"Not just for you, Optimus, this is an amazing chance for me. I mean you are real, and to know that is just so overpowering for me." She said as Optimus leaned in and captured her lips with his lip plates.

"You belong to ME!" he snarled as he leaned her against the sofa and kissed her more passionately.

His possessive side kicking in as he gave his femme all the affection he could properly do in the area they were in.

Until they were in their room that is…

…

One month later…..

Kate had gone to get some extra things at the store, and she had picked up something she thought would never need….Especially with being an alien being's mate.

She went into the bathroom and emerged a bit later and went into the family room to find CD deep in conversation with Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee, can I borrow your girlfriend for a moment?" she asked.

"Okay," he said with a grin.

"Thanks Beeper," CD said as she followed Katie into the bedroom. "What's up, chicka?"

"Do you remember when we thought Cybertronians can't get humans pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" CD asked.

"Well, they can…" Katie said with a smile.

CD's eyes widened at her words, "Oh my God, Optimus got you pregnant?" CD asked.

"Just a little," Katie said with a wild laugh.

"Did ya tell him?" she asked.

"Not yet wanted to have a little fun with it, are you in?" Katie asked.

"Of course," CD said.

"So, has Sam lightened up?" Katie asked.

"Nope, but I am going to get him back, and make him scream like he did in Revenge of the fallen and Dark of the moon." CD said.

"Cool, now let's go have fun with my flamed bot," Katie said as they went out in the other room.

Optimus was sitting on the sofa, when Katie sat by him and he automatically wrapped a servo around her pulling her closer.

"Do you like kids, Optimus?" CD asked.

"Are you asking me if I like sparklings, yes although there have not been sparklings in many vorns." Optimus said.

"You would make a good, daddy," Katie said.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Well now you get to find out," CD said with a chuckle as she went back with Bumblebee.

"What…..?" Optimus asked.

Katie straddled Optimus' hips, and kissed him passionately.

"Ride him, chicka," CD chuckled as she kissed Bumblebee.

Sam was staring at Katie, and processing what CD had said and came to a startling conclusion.

"Katie, Optimus got you pregnanted!" Sam exclaimed as Optimus looked shocked, bur pleased.

…

Ironhide, Megatron, the mini bots and Ratchet were in a secluded area. They were talking and heard what sounded like foot steps, it was Ironhide who reacted first and the saw the individual first. A snarl rumbled deeo within his engines when he saw the mech clear the area.

"You slagger, shoot me in the back will you, I will tear you apart!" Ironhide snarled as his cannons whirled to life as everyone turned to see…Sentinel Prime standing there.


	18. Chapter17 – Sentinel Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Katie Peterson and CD Emerson and Amber, also the name Kelsey Grammer does not belong to me, it is used for obvious reasons to the story, Mr Grammer belongs to himself – okay that sounded way to werid even to me lol

Special note –

Post Tramautic Stress Syndrome - human version

Sudden spark trauma – Cybertronian version

Chapter17 – Sentinel Prime

Ironhide rushed toward Sentinel Prime, who was confused at first. "You slagger I know what you were after, you were trying to kill Optimus!" Ironhide roared.

"Soldier, please let me explain I was brought back to help….." Sentinel ordered.

"You executed me, and in the back like a coward!" Ironhide roared.

Sentinel grunted and kicked Ironhide off of him, this was not going quite as he had hoped. "Stand down, Ironhide, I am trying …." Sentinel tried to say, until Ironhide send a punch into the older mech's face plates.

"I am going to tear you apart for what you did to me, and whatever you did to Optimus!" Ironhide shouted.

"I am not expecting acceptance or forgiveness right away, I know what I did was wrong, but Primus thinks I can change. Did you not give Megatron a chance?" Sentinel asked with a grunt as he managed to get away from Ironhide.

Ratchet grabbed Ironhide, "We will see what Optimus decides, when we get him back, if he is even functional, that is," Ratchet saod as Sentinel looked at Ratchet.

"What do you mean, what has happened to him?" Sentinel demanded.

"The humans scattered us, and they hunted us down, Dino, Sideswipe, the wreckers, and our allies arrested and jailed. Optimus was hunted and captured and was experimented on. We heard he escaped somehow, but he is severely wounded. And without any medical attention with whatever is wrong with him I worry about the consequences of his sudden spark trauma he has endured over the vorns during this slagging war." Ratchet said.

Ironhide snarled at Sentinel, and stood away from Sentinel, while Megatron and Ratchet tried to calm down Ironhide.

"Optimus will never allow this, Sentinel is a traitor." Ironhide said.

Wheelie glanced over at Sentinel who sat alone away from the others.

"I know what he did was bad, but Primus gave Megatron a second chance. An he killed a lot of Autobots good Autobots too, he killed Optimus and Optimus killed him and Sentinel both. Ain't that what Primus is about love and forgiveness is, I mean how can we bring back Cybertron if there is still hate in everyone's sparks. We have to stop this, if it's gonna work, we have to be nice and accept everyone even if they trespassed on us. Primus says so, we gotta try," Wheelie said as he and Brains went over to the older Prime who sat away from the others.

"I hate being showed up by minibots," Ironhide mumbled.

"We need Optimus back, Primus I hope Bumblebee and Samuel find him." Ratchet said.

…..

Optimus wtapped his servos around Katie's waist, and kissed her. "You are impregnated by me then?" Optimus asked tightening his grip around her.

"Yes that would be correct, and how do you feel about that?" she asked.

"I am pleased about that, but if what you say is true about Cybertron being reborn. You will need to be turned by the Allspark, because organics can not live on Cybertron." Optimus said as she leaned her forehead against his.

"It will work out, I promise," she said running her hands over his face. "It's weird I never imagined you were real, I mean one can dream and hope, but to see for my own two eyes and feel you here with me. It's incredible." Katie said.

"You made a difference in my life, I do not think my life was so bad. But it was not happy, there were so many betrayals and painful times after. This with the humans just added to it, they called me such names." Optimus said.

"Shhh, don't think about them, we are going to find the others, and get those relics back. Have you contacted Magnus, yet?" she asked.

"I tried, hopefully he will get the message and be able to make it here to pick us up." Optimus said as his hands stilled on her waist. "Thank you, for coming to me," was all he said as he kissed her.

…

CD was in her room, when Bee's holoform entered her room. "Hey," he said.

She turned to face him then, "Hey yourself," she replied walking over to him and hugging him.

"I am pleased Katie had you as a friend, I like you," Bumblebee said.

"I am glad we became friends too, I would never have had this chance if I didn't," CD said.

"Yes, that is very true," he said pulling her close, and kissing her.

"Are you two doing that again, seriously that is gross stop it!" Sam grumbled.

"I am so going to prank that guy in two minutes," CD growled.

Bumblebee laughed then, and CD smirked.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Not at all, he needs a little humor," Bumblebee said.

That opened up a world of possible humorous situations, and CD couldn't figure out which one she wanted to pull first…. So many wonderful options and all she could say was….

"Sam is so in for a rude awaking," she said with a chuckle. "Oh Chickie, need a favor…." CD said as Bumblebee laughed and went out with his leader and adopted creator.

Poor Sam….


End file.
